Big Change for The Better
by CreativeMind011
Summary: The Freeman family make a big move from the south side of Chicago all the way to Woodcrest Maryland. It's a big change and will they be able to cope with the loss of Hendrix's (Huey and Riley's father) presence since he was falsely accused of a crime? Stay tuned and find out;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guy! Please hit up my page to learn more on my O.C's. Oh yeah, Huey is 10, Riley 8! Okay my loves enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Big Move!<strong>

Issa jumped at the boisterous alarm that rang at her eardrums and brain like a miniature earthquake. She turned it off and collapsed back on her pillow and closed her big, bright, mahogany eyes. Two hours had passed when she was abruptly awakened by a loud banging noise; she rose out of bed so quick, it looked as if she levitated, and stared at the clock with confusion. She gasped at the time as she threw on her robe and quickly ran down stairs. The banging grew louder the closer she got to the door.

"Hey lady! I don't got ALL day now if you want to reschedule...

Issa quickly opened the door to a man dressed in a tan, buttoned-down blouse tucked in crisped black pants. He also wore an annoyed expression on his face. She tried catching her breath and to ignore her throbbing baby toe she hit on her way down.

"I'm sooo sorry... she paused and made a hasty stare at his sewed on badge. "Mr. Smith.", She pronounced.

His eyes slowly trailed from his paper to Issa. Instantly, a mischievous and perverted smile grew on his face; he tossed his clipboard under his arm and adjusted his belt by yanking his pants higher onto his waist. He then licked his tiny, pink lips and ran his pudgy fingers through his thin, red hair.

"So...you must be Mrs. Freeman?", he asked between heavy breaths.

"Yes.", She replied through clenched teeth and a fake, weak smile. For some reason, she always attracted the pervs; Issa's beauty was not only a blessing but a curse. Most men or all, couldn't resist her dark, brown sugar skin tone and her perfectly drawn, curvy hips. Her big, mahogany eyes were captivating and seduced without her consent.

The Pudgy man stepped closer and leaned onto the railing of the door; his eyes pierced and fixed on her chest; Issa quickly covered up with her robe.

"How bad do you want this to happen today?", asked Pudgy, a little disappointed from the interruption of his show.

The brown and silky skinned woman closed her eyes tight and inhaled deeply; as much as she didn't want to, she played along. Time was of the essence, and she didn't have that much since she slept in. No matter what, they had to leave now or never. She exhaled slowly and quirked the right side of her mouth; this and this alone made him glow red. He watched as the left side of her robe slid from her shoulder half-way.

"Pretty bad Mr... she glided her finger across his name badge. "Smith.", She continued.

Smith cleared his throat. "Sam, you can call me Sam."

"Well...Sam, why don't you call your boys in to help me move these things to the truck.", She said sheepishly as her hand reached for his pen and traced it up and down his chest; her mouth in a pout position now. By that, something grew in his pants. She cringed. Sam quickly grabbed his pen and called out for his men. Issa was pleased with her progress; she watched the men all crowd in her home and began moving all the furniture. She quickly lifted her finger and her mouth opened, but before she could say a word Sam placed his fat, pale finger on her lips; Issa reacted swiftly and twisted his arm before she pinned him to the wall face first. She held tightly onto his wrist as it was pushed against his back. The lessons with her husband really paid off.

Sam laughed a squeaky and raspy laugh.

"I love you already. Pretty AND rough.", He confessed.

She let him go and backed away with folded arms and a scowl similar to Huey's but softer. The man rubbed at his now red wrist and cleaned up his uniform. He looked at Issa with eyes full of lust.

"Now whatever it is that you need my men to do specifically, you just let me know; seeing I'm the head of this operation."

She scoffed; it was funny to her how he made his job sound as important as an operational officer's. Her eyes bounced towards one of the men carrying out her couch; her mouth opened but closed instantly at the sound of Sam clearing his throat. She rolled her eyes at the proud man.

"I only need the things from my basement moved; I'm leaving all the furniture here.", Issa blurted out still annoyed at the man's control issues. His smile made the ends of his mouth curl.

"Drop everything you have boys!", He screamed; his face hardened. "The lovely lady needs all things from her cellar packed and that's it!", He then turned all his attention back her way; his face filled with pride. Issa threw her hand over her eyes and sighed.

"Who all dese niggas in the house?"

Issa turned to see her two boys standing behind her now; her youngest rubbing sleep from his eye. She noticed Riley's stare go to Sam's big bulge in his pants. His face wrinkled in disgust.

"Ewww nigga you gay!"

Issa quickly snatched both boys and lead them to the kitchen. Her face no longer soft anymore.

"Why didn't you two get me up?"

"We tried but you wouldn't", Huey replied.

"Yeah, you's snoring like a fat hoe.", Riley snickered.

The woman's face hardened. "Riley not today, I am too tired."

"I think you need to relax; you been up all night.", said Huey.

Huey was right and Issa knew it; she had been up for weeks with five hours max of sleep. She had been trying to figure out how to get all the trial dates set for her husband's case and to add the big move from the south side of Chicago all the way to Maryland. They were getting prepared to stay with Robert, Huey and Riley's grandfather, in Woodcrest. Since Huey and Riley's father was falsely convicted of a crime, it's been hard; the last conversation Issa had with him, he suggested they move in with his father, and of course being as stubborn as she was, she couldn't disagree anymore, but as the months went by, the harder it got, and after the support of his community house died, she then knew it it was time to go. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving everything and everyone she knew and loved behind, but she knew it was the best and wisest decision to make. To keep her family safe was her main priority.

She sighed. "Okay baby you're right; both of you go and get dressed; I'm going to take a quick shower.", with that said, she left the kitchen.

"Mannn I don't want to move to WHITECREST!", Riley whined. "What Young Reezy look like living there!"

Huey only looked at his younger brother with irritation and walked away.

"I expect YO gay ass to want to live there nigga!", he yelled still standing in the kitchen with folded arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think, I hope you liked it. Review and let me know and I'll have chapter 2 up ;)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Farewell Chicago!

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while since the first chapter and I apologize. Those of you who work retail know how it is during the holidays LOL...but here it is chapter 2, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW so you are updated when I publish new material...Oh and one more thing the cover picture to this story is specifically chosen for this chapter!  
><strong>

**SHOUT OUT to my lovely sis: **QueenieReads05

**Farewell Chicago**

Huey sat in the middle of his room on bended knees; his mind perplexed and body ample with so many emotions. Of course, the mocha boy saw it as a nuisance to express any of the mixed emotions; he neatly stacked his favorite books into his book bag. To name a few, "Revolutionary Suicide" by Huey P. Newton, "The End of White World Supremacy", by Malcolm X and "The Prophet" by Kahlil Gibran. He glanced at Khalil Gibran's book and placed the abused and worn out novel to the side; he thought it would be perfect to read on the plane. Huey stood to his feet and observed the room one last time before throwing his bag over his shoulder; suddenly a thud vibrated through the planks of wood under his feet; he rose a brow and made a fleeting glance at the object. It seemed have been a picture; he picked it up and stared at it for a while; the frame held a lively photo of Issa, Hendrix, Huey and Riley. All of their faces were lit with joy, and they were at a park. Riley held cotton candy. Issa a big brown bear and Hendrix a light saber along with Huey. A faint smile grew on Huey's face but quickly vanished as soon as that same memory played in his head.

"Huey stay there!", Hendrix blared

"No I can help!", Huey cried out

"I said STAY!", Hendrix blared out again.

Huey shook his head and snapped out of it; he slowly walked towards the window of his room and knelt; he lifted a piece of flooring and shoved the picture down the hole and covered it. It wasn't that he was mad at his father but at the whole tragedy itself. He hated to be reminded of how helpless he felt when they took his father away from him; though it happened over a year ago, it still felt fresh and recent. His face went into his normal scowl as he hoisted his bag and walked out of the room leaving the past behind.

* * *

><p>Issa stood at the bathroom mirror as she daydreamed at the woman whom returned the identical stare; she wrapped four yards of bright, tribal fabric over her dreads giving her the Erykah Badu vibe and adjusted her lengthy skirt ,which trickled at her toes and danced like curtains blown by a fan, a bit above her waist and pulled her vibrant crop top to show not too much but just enough skin. She walked out of the bathroom as her skin glistened from the raw African Shea butter she coated it with; the fragrance of mint and lemon, her favorite essential oils she combined in it, lingered as she walked the hallways. She stopped and paused.<p>

"Issa why are you doing this to yourself?", she whispered as she knelt down at the old height markings of Huey and Riley. Tears billowed in her eyes; her hands now rested on the hall's wall. This was her home; it was where she became one with her other half; it was the place she brought her first baby boy home and the place she felt protected because of all the love and support. Now it was all going to be thrown away; all the memories.

"Mom, Aunt Cookie is here!", Huey yelled

Issa quickly snapped out of it and straightened her self up.

"Be right down!", She responded

"Guess what?", Riley said

Issa glimpsed at Riley who was clearly still dressed in his Pjs. Issa's eyebrows lowered.

"Riley where are your clothes...we do have a flight to catch?", asked Issa a little vexed.

"Dat's the thing, I ain't got nutin to wear; we packed most of the stuff and I think my stuff got mixed and-

"We don't have time for this...go put some clothes on or I will dress you myself; do you think I'm playing Riley?", Issa ranted.

Riley frowned and folded his arms; he glared at Issa before walking away and mumbled under his breath.

"You have five minutes!", she added

When Issa entered the living room, Aunt Cookie sat on the couch next to Huey at her best to convince Huey to eat some of her freshly baked sweets she brought along as a goodbye gift. Issa chuckled at the scene of Huey lecturing her on the poison of sugar and the high risks of diabetes.

"Hey Aunt Cookie", Issa greeted

"Ohhh I hate to see ya'll go", expressed Aunt Cookie; she wrapped her arms around Issa's tiny frame. "But at least I know you will be safe and with family...oh and you make sure you tell Robert that I love him and he's still my dumb ass.",

Issa chuckled while she nodded. She sure was going to miss Aunt Cookie. Aunt Cookie smiled her adorable smile; she looked as if she drank from "The Fountain of Youth". No wrinkles of any kind claimed her skin. Issa always wondered what her secret was. Riley strolled down the stairs in a white beater, baggy fitted jeans and some plain timbs.

"Hey baby!",exclaimed Aunt Cookie

"Hi Aunt Cookie", Riley hugged his bubbly Aunt.

His aunt could see the disappointment in his eyes; she smiled and rubbed at his frizzy braids. They were overdue.

"Don't look so disappointed Riley...at least you know Woodcrest and I know for a fact you made friends over the summers you visited Robert... and just think you can come and visit me anytime to catch up with your old friends here.", said Aunt Cookie, while she held him in her arms and rubbed his back. He stood there and let her. Most of the time Riley wasn't affectionate except with his mom from time to time; he saw affection as "gay" or something only punks do, but this time he actually wanted the comfort of his warm Aunt; he needed it. Of course he didn't let anyone know it.

A wrap at the door was heard; Huey slowly strolled to the door.

"Hey mi bredda", Caesar, Huey's best friend greeted with his strong Jamaican accent.

"Hey Caesar Hi Mr. and Mrs. Green.", Huey replied nonchalantly

Though it didn't seem like it, he was quite happy to see his friend, his brother, some one he could actually say he trusted. Caesar knew his friend was upset about the whole idea of leaving...hell he was too, but him being the optimistic version of Huey, refused to show any signs of his disappointment. Instead, he decided to smile his cute and comforting smile and to make the mood a bit brighter and cheerful. Caesar stepped in as Huey invited him, his parents behind. Zoya and Tariq were their names.

Zoya walked towards Issa and squeezed her; their frames similar to one another. Issa stared and smiled an elated smile; she was so happy to see her friends; her support since the beginning of everything. At that moment, she forgot about the move all together. Zoya's milky brown eyes formed into half moons as she grinned; her florescent black skin popped against her bright, orange and blue sundress she wore. Her hair was tied into tight Bantu knots in hopes to help her dreads crimp the next day. Zoya just couldn't hold back her joyous spirit, so she quickly grabbed her husband's hand with a tight squeeze which triggered him to pull out a small black and gray photo. When he placed it in Issa's hands, her jaw dropped. Her mind raced with so many thoughts; tears filled her eyes as she stared deeply at the ultrasound. Issa leaped into Tariq's arms and tightly squeezed him.

"Congrats.", she said through tiny sobs. "I am so happy for the both of you." She released him and stared back at the gummy bear shaped life. Zoya grabbed her best friend's hand and they connected eyes.

"It's yaz ta keep", Zoya said softly.

Tears poured from Issa's eyes and she hid her face in her sister's embrace.

"I want to be here for you Zoya.", she cried

Zoya could only hold her friend lost for words. Her sad eyes traveled to Tariq for support. Tariq smirked and threw his head back; his dreads bounced at his mid-back. His wide mouth opened.

"Listen ta mi Issa, wah ya doin is a big ting and it mey seem sad at first but...", he lifted her head with his index finger. "home is defined by fambly; therefore, home is everywher ya go mi sista"

The words dripped at Issa like warm honey; she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled gently a bit embarrassed of her emotions taking hold of her; another sign that she was definitely sleep deprived. She stood there and listened to Tariq's words of wisdom and encouragement like a child listened to folktales.

* * *

><p>"You do know this was their plan all along right?", asked Huey<p>

He poured Caesar and himself a glass of citrus water; Caesar watched the fresh fruit bounce in the large glass pitcher; his mouth watered. Huey joined his dread-head friend at the kitchen table and handed him his drink.

"Tank ya", said Caesar "And ya mean ta whole move?", he then asked

Huey nodded his peculiar nod; his posture straight and attitude disciplined as usual. He squeezed at his glass and his scowl deepened.

"Everything...from the raid to this; it's always been this way...first they break up the home and then the people; the dates change but the game never did.", explained Huey

Caesar listened attentively and agreed.

"Tese pigs are cold but ya have ta rememba who comes out stronger.", said Caesar, his face serious yet reassuring.

"Yeah...but I promised to keep things in line here...keep all the people strong and encouraged and make sure those who pledged to help and try to keep our streets clean...but how am I supposed to do that 10 hours away.", Huey ranted

Caesar placed his glass down and cocked his brow; his arms stretched in the air now. He placed his hands on his chest as he stood.

"Why do ya tink I pledged mun; I also made a commitment ta help our people open tey eyes", said Caesar, he walked up to Huey and placed his hand on his shoulder; his face stern yet friendly.

"We are in tis togetta bredda...ya see it will all work out...I be ya eyes here in Chi town", he reassured

Huey stood to his feet and grabbed Caesar's hand sternly; he pulled him close expectantly and patted his back.

"Thanks man I knew I could always count on you", said Huey

"Tat's wah breddas are for mun", responded Caesar with a big grin on his face like always.

"Man I always knew you niggas were gay", Riley laughed as he pointed at the two hugging.

Huey smacked his lips.

"Riley shut your dumb ass up", Huey retorted

Riley's laugh cut off real quick; he balled his fists.

"Nigga you shut up...you's just mad I caught ya'll in action!", Riley hollered

"We were-

Huey wasn't really in the mood to fight his brother; besides, he had enough on his plate. He found his little brother's incisive tone of voice agitating, but decided to just let it go and not ruin what little time he had with his friend. Speaking of friend.

"Hey Caesar where's Cairo he was suppose to be here an hour ago", Huey asked, as he played with his watch to make sure time wasn't playing tricks on him.

"He told mi he be here mun", Caesar responded with his simple shrug and lean.

Huey's eyes dropped at the ground; his mind in deep thought. If the ten year old wasn't mistaking, he believed Cairo may have been avoiding him. Cairo hasn't shown up to any of Huey's meetings or answered any of Huey's calls for the past two weeks. Huey sighed; he didn't want to accept the fact that he was leaving his best friend; he really didn't want to accept it may happen in bad blood. They have been friends before they could even walk and they never fought, yet; at that very moment, that horrible feeling came along. That feeling of a friendship coming to an end. Huey kept his head bowed and said, "I'll be back"

"Wher ya goin mun?", asked Caesar

"I'm going to find Cairo", replied Huey

"Oh well how bout I come along-

"No, you stay here...I need you to make sure Riley doesn't follow me", admitted Huey, as he slipped on his shoes. Huey paused and faced his friend. "Something's not right", he finally confessed

"Ya don't tink?", whispered Caesar, his face draped in solicitude.

"Don't know but...don't worry I'll talk to him", Huey assured and walked out of the house with a feeling of unease.

* * *

><p>Cairo stood at the corner of Stonehead Avenue, one of the most dangerous places and home to many drug dealers of South Chicago. His mind paced quickly so quick, he almost forgot why he had even came in the first place. He noticed his grip he had on his pant leg; he quickly let go and brushed himself off. Deep down he knew this wasn't the way to go, but the mixed emotions he had about everything only frustrated him more. First, the only man that was like a father to him vanished and now his one and only brother was going too. The more the butter pecan boy thought about it, the angrier he would get. Besides he needed a family and not only were these gangstas a family, they also knew how to make quick cash. Cairo slowly walked towards a man dressed in all blue; the man held between his lips a blunt and in his jeans a gun rested. This made Cairo stop in his tracks.<p>

"Aye...yo what the fuck!", the man cursed, he began speed walking towards Cairo.

Cairo's eyes widened and heart pumped; he could feel his body break into cold sweat. He immediately began to run; he regretted he even came. He pushed his legs harder when he heard the foot steps getting closer and the snap of the gun's safety unlocking. The young boy turned to see how close they were until suddenly he ran into another. Cairo landed roughly on the pavement and stared directly into a guns barrel. His breathing quickened.

"You spyin or sumum little nigga?", the man interrogated

"N-naw I was just-

"You was just what!", the man hollered, as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"Yo yo chill", insisted the one in all blue, he walked up to Cairo who was shaking uncontrollably and pulled him up on his feet.

"What's your name nigga?", he then asked

"C-cairo", the young boy replied

"Oooh so ain't you that nigga Hendrix's son?", he asked curiously with a wide smile.

Cairo frowned and his eyebrows lowered; he squeezed both fist tightly and replied, "No that nigga ain't shit!"

Both men began to laugh hysterically. The one in all blue held his sides as he leaned backwards. He wiped tears from his eyes.

"Wool, man I have to say I like you kid", said the one in blue. "I mean don't get me wrong dude got made respect but you can't expect all people to survive without doing dirty work...shit it's the way of life", he continued

Cairo smiled his mischievous smiled and nodded in agreement. He liked the men now; he knew they understood where he was coming from. Yeah Hendrix was admired by all of Chicago, but Cairo didn't care about that; the only thing he cared about was not being alone.

"Yeah so...are you and your boys accepting anymore people?", Cairo finally got the courage to ask.

The two young adults lost their humor fast and glanced at one another.

"You sure about this little nigga?", the one in blue asked

"Yeah",Cairo replied impatiently

"Cool it my nigga, cool it...now you do know this is some deep and serious shit right?", said the other with a stern expression; he walked closer to Cairo to intimidate him, but Cairo didn't step down, instead; he stood his ground with his chest high. The men liked what they saw. The one in blue chuckled and rubbed Cairo's head roughly.

"I like what I see, a little nigga with heart, that's what I'm talking about", he complimented

"Yo Cairo!"

Cairo quickly turned to see Huey standing a few yards away. Huey started towards him; Cairo could tell he wasn't happy with him either. His scowl was deep and threatening.

"Aye, now if that ain't Hendrix the second then I don't know who is", said the other man

"What are you doing man?", demanded Huey

"What's it look like REVOLUTIONARY, I'm helping my people", Cairo jested

Huey's eyebrows lowered more.

"Your not helping YOUR PEOPLE Cairo your POSIONING them-

"Shut up man I don't care about what you or anybody else thinks...you do you and I'll do me", Cairo yelled, he was now close in Huey's face.

"Daayum you two need to settle some things; aye Cairo you know where to find me",interrupted the man in blue. He then walked away but paused and stated,"Huey"

Huey's eyes never left Cairo.

"Lamar", Huey acknowledged. "This is selfish", he then added.

"I'm selfish", Cairo roared. "I'm not the one leaving and running away from my problems and abandoning everyone because it's best for me!"

"It's not like that Cai-

"Then tell me what it's like...yeah exactly; your mom is just some weak bitch who can't hold a house down on her own", Cairo admitted

With that said, Huey could feel all his blood boil. With his teeth clenched and fist balled, he swept Cairo from his feet with one swift under kick and a spin. Cairo landed hard on the ground. Huey pinned him down and landed an unyielding punch to the face. After the first hit, Cairo covered his face and blocked the rest of Huey's hits. Huey consistently threw them before Cairo kicked him off . They stood to their feet; their chest heaved with every breath they made. Huey stood in his martial arts stance while Cairo in his street. The kids stood there for a second and glared at one another.

"Were suppose to be friends...I trusted you", admitted Huey through clenched teeth.

"I trusted YOU", Cairo finally said, tears now flooded his big, dark brown eyes. He quickly wiped the fist tear that escaped and dropped his guard and stepped back as his head lowered. Huey slowly dropped his along with his anger; he never seen Cairo cry before except for the time he lost his close cousin. Cairo was never a fan of expressing his emotions to others as much as Huey wasn't. Huey softened his face and walked up to his hurt friend. Huey opened his mouth, but before he could get his words out, he heard someone scream his name.

"NO, HUEY!", Issa cried, her eyes widened at the scene of a man dressed in all black. He stood a few yards away from Huey with a gun pointed at both kids. Without thought but instinct, Issa ran towards the man with a fierce look, but the man in all black pulled out another gun and jammed it into Issa's jaw. She winced with an angry expression; her nostrils flared; she was out of breath, but she kept steady; she didn't want to set off the trigger happy man.

"You try anything and I blow your son's fucking head off Issa", He threatened

"H-how do you know my name?", Issa questioned the man between breaths.

The man's skin was as red as Africa's red dirt and his hair danced in the wind. It was long, black and silky. When his eyes connected with Issa's, she could see that his eyes were hazel.

"I know everything about your pathetic life; I know that you are married to an innocent man who's now behind bars as we speak; I know that you and your family know too much of this world which is why I am here...here to take care of you and your boys", he said

"No...leave my sons out of this son of a bitch...this is between you and I", Issa broke in.

Huey watched from a distance; he couldn't take it anymore it felt all too familiar. He stepped forward. The gun's safety being unlatched rang through Huey's ears.

"Take one more step and she's dead!", the man blared. Huey froze at the man's deliberate words. His skin grew cold at the thought.

"No", he whispered

"The truth needs to stay hidden my friend...the world isn't ready for it", the man said, as he toyed with the toothpick in his mouth.

"It's coming out either way", Issa affirmed

The man's mouth grew wider as he smiled at Issa's remark. He rested his finger on the trigger and scoffed.

"Not while I'm living."

The gun rang throughout the city as both kids jumped in fear. Issa stood in shock first before she landed on her knees. The man's mouth dropped opened as he held his chest, when he looked at his hand it was painted in crimson. He glanced at Issa before he dropped to his death.

"DA FUCK, who dis nigga think he is rolling up on my streets thinking he running shit", Lamar broke in. He held his silver piece of steel tightly in his hand as he walked up to Issa. She trembled in fear; it was the first time she has ever came close to death like that before. She grabbed onto Lamar's hand and stood up.

"You aight Mrs. Freeman?", Lamar asked

"I'm fine thank you Lamar", Issa replied as she embraced the young man. She let go of him and ran to Huey and Cairo. While she gathered them in her arms, she planted kisses on their faces.

"Are you ok?", she asked, she ran her fingers through Huey's majestic fro. He nodded. Cairo stood silently and stared at the lifeless body. Issa caught on to his hesitation and knelt to his level. Cairo couldn't connect eyes with her; he felt ashamed.

"Is this something you really want to take on Cairo?", she asked and pointed at the dead man. "I know you hurt now but everything is going to be OK; we are only a phone call away if you need anything...don't ever think Hendrix and I stopped caring because we didn't...what I need from you is full commitment"

"Commitment?", Cairo responded

Issa smiled. "Yes, commitment that you will stay safe and positive and keep believing in your people...that we will prevail and prosper...that YOU will prevail and prosper...help keep our people strong and free spiritually and physically...and remember they say we were once royal but always know we are STILL royal.", she reassured

Cairo listened and deep down strongly agreed. Issa and Huey were right; the lifestyle he though he wanted part of was only hurting his people more and he knew that Hendrix cared about him. Cairo looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry man...I...do you forgive me", Cairo asked

"Yeah I forgive you.", Huey responded with his hand held out. Cairo smiled and grabbed it.

* * *

><p>Huey watched as all his family and friends were gathered in the front yard to say their final goodbyes. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets and walked to his mom who was gesturing for him to come.<p>

"Ok stand next to Riley so I can take this picture for your dad...stand by the house", she instructed

The kids did as told but with grim faces. Issa smiled a weak smile.

"Can I get one-

"Nope not happening", Riley interrupted, he folded his arms.

Issa sighed. "Fine no smiles for your dad then I guess"

"I'm pretty sure Hendrix will be just fine with seeing their faces baby", said Aunt Cookie, she rested her hand on Issa's shoulder.

"Your right your right...things are going to get better", Issa reasured

"That's right", said Aunt Cookie.

"Issa held the camera to her eye and...

* **SNAP ***

**I hope y'all enjoyed and IKR so much craziness LOL hit me up and let me know what you think. I have more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wat Up Woodcrest!

**Chapter 3: Wat Up Woodcrest!**

It wasn't fear they felt, but it was a feeling of uncertainty. That feeling of not knowing what was next to come that brought on frustration and tension within the Freemans. Huey been through enough as it was, but it was the last straw when he almost watched his mom get killed just like he did his father. The police were going to pull the trigger until they saw 9 year old Huey standing right in front of their guilty and abject souls; that is if they had any. He was quiet, yet; his face showed all of what was going on in his young and perplexed mind. Hendrix screamed for Huey to stay back when his son inched closer to the armed men. Huey didn't want to obey; he wanted to help him. It always played in the back of his mind of what if, just what if they had pulled the trigger? BANG!

Huey popped up out of his sleep, his eyes revealed a somewhat blurry world inside of Aunt Cookie's car, and Smokey Robinson's "Cruisin" played throughout the vehicle. His breath harshly came out of his mouth and nose as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Nigga what's wrong wit you?", asked Riley, he looked away from his game and stared at his sweaty older brother.

Huey rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view of their destination. They were almost to the airport; it would be a while before they reached it; traffic was horrid.

"Hey jelly bean...you were out for a little while", said Issa as she handed him a bottle of water from the passenger's seat. Her face went from happy to complete dismay. "Bad dream huh...feels good to wake up and it's just all a dream right?", she said in her smooth comforting voice. Huey scowled and nodded. Though most of it was memory; he was glad the ending was just trickery of the mind; his conscience playing games.

"Ooooh man I REALLLY gotta PEE...Aunt Cookie pull over or sumum", Riley said, he rocked back and forth in his seat as he held himself. He bit his lip and whined.

"Riley I told you to use the bathroom before we left.", Issa confronted

"Yeah I know, but THEN I didn't have to go though", Riley said, he barley moved his mouth.

Aunt Cookie pulled into a gas station. Riley ran out the car with lightning's speed; Issa hopped out and followed him; she shook her head with a big grin. Huey sat back in the car and sighed. It, the whole move it self, was already feeling like a giant weight; it was taking hold of him. Everything from way back then til present time only added to the weight he felt, and to top it all off, the move wasn't a secure plan. Though he knew what this was all about, he was still confused as in why his family. The astute boy knew the government was corrupt, no doubt about it, but he never knew why his family was targeted. The man had said that they knew too much. Too much of what? The obvious?

Huey stepped out of the car and closed his eyes. The wind blew a settling breeze; he could feel it dance at his scalp as it passed through his large fro; his crown his mother would call it. It whistled a tune no one else could hear but the mocha-skinned boy. For some reason, the wind always been his favorite song. The song had a special tune to it, almost like a humming tune; a beautiful one. It was so familiar but he couldn't quite figure out why. All he knew and cared about was that it soothed him.

"Yo let's go", yelled Riley, he popped a cherry lollipop in his mouth and walked back to the car with swag.

"So let me guess good behavior", Huey said, he climbed back in the car and strapped in.

"What? I can't hear you because I don't speak hater punk", Riley retorted. "I was gonna give you one but since you wanna act like a lil bi-

Riley paused; he could feel two sets of eyes staring at him from up front.

"I mean a lil punk", he then continued with caution.

Huey shook his head in disappointment. "Riley you know I don't eat sugar."

"I know because you's a gay nigga."

Huey rose a brow. "I'm gay yet I'm not the one studying on sucking that death stick you call candy"

Riley's eyes widened; he pulled the lollipop quickly out of his mouth. He eyed the candy and glared at Huey, only to find him lost in his book.

"Man you get me sick", muttered Riley as he rolled the window down and tossed the treat to the street. He slammed his back to the seat and folded his arms.

"You still gay", Riley murmured

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much aunt Cookie", Issa said as she hugged her aunt goodbye.<p>

Aunt Cookie squeezed her tight and gave both the boys kisses. "Alright you two stay out of trouble you hear?", she said

The boys nodded and walked into the airport, carrying their luggage. Issa stood at the entrance for a few more seconds to look at her home city just one last time. She closed her eyes when the wind blew peacefully around her like the city itself was trying to say goodbye. She chuckled and walked inside. Huey watched his mom enter the airport; she let her suitcase drag behind her as she stared at the map of the airport, anxious to find her next destination.

"Ok we made it just in time", Issa said as she let out a big sigh of relief.

They began walking; Huey looked around as if expecting to find someone.

"You do know this isn't a secure plan; we can't run from them", admitted Huey

Issa looked away from the map and into her son's cautious eyes.

"Unless you have plan, like Cuba...might we be going to Cuba?", he then added

Issa chuckled and replied, "No but don't worry your dad and I have it all worked out trust me"

"Y'all smell that?", asked Riley, he took deep whiffs of the air. "Man that's chicken come on lets go I'm starving."

Issa grabbed his arm. "Sorry Riley but we don't have time; we are already pushing it and we still have to get our stuff weighed."

"Awe maaaan", Riley fussed, he snatched his things and followed Issa.

"I'm sure the plane has good food", Issa reassured as she released her luggage onto a moving belt.

"If you call peanuts that make you have the runs real food.", said Huey

"Peanuts sound too gay to eat so I ain't eatin that.", Riley broke in.

"Riley eveything sounds gay to you", Huey acknowledged, his brow high in the air.

"That's because most things are."

Huey shook his head at his brother; he thought it was so annoying how homophobic Riley was, but he also thought it was strange that Riley found Gangstalisious, a hit young rap artist, cool, yet; he was one of the gayest rappers out there, at least in Huey's point of view.

The Freemans boarded the plane after 45 minutes of torment.

"Man that was some Ol'Bullshit", Riley exclaimed

"Aye watch your mouth Riley, just because we are in this tight plane don't mean I won't correct that ass", Issa demanded

Riley looked away surprised at his mother's vulgar language.

"Mmmhmmm, doesn't feel good does it", she asked as she slipped out her laptop. She still had much work ahead of her.

Huey ignored all of the chaos and pulled out his book. Reading gave him instant closure and peace of mind when things got out of hand; he always felt that books were made for the sanity of man. Maybe. Pulled into another world, Huey didn't even notice when the plane landed. He closed his book and followed his family. For some reason agitation filled his body, Woodcrest was never his ideal hide away. It had always been Cuba or Africa maybe even Brazil but Woodcrest never. When they stepped out of the airport, familiar landmarks drew out the town. Huey's nose wrinkled at the smell of fresh pork flesh cooked up in the restaurant across from where they stood.

Mmmmm AYE can we get some of that-

"NO!", Huey and Issa responded in harmony.

"DANG y'all ain't have to jump a nigga like that", Riley said snatching his things and stomping away.

Issa shook her head and looked at her phone, but finally realized it was dead. She huffed.

"GEEZ"

"What?", Huey asked

"Phone's dead", she replied

"Oh...where's Grandad?", Huey asked

"I told him not to bother we're taking a taxi", said Issa, she stuffed her dead cell in her purse and place her hand over her eyes as a visor. Issa smiled at an arrival of one just in time. She rose her hand and the taxi stopped. When they walked towards it instant irritation splashed over Huey and Riley's face. The window slid down and exposed a man with deep brown skin and a very unpleasant face. His right glass eye was stiff as wood and his left lazy as ever. He had snow white hair that only covered a quarter of his head. He was a hideous sight. (deep and mellow trombone music plays in the background.)

"Juuust when I thought my eye was deceiving me, MORE niggas here to destroy this beautiful town the white man gladly built for themselves."

Issa rose a brow. She placed both hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?", Issa said

"You heard me-

He cut off his next insult when he finally looked at Issa. His mouth dropped opened and his eye widened.

"You sure are attractive for a monkey", he said

"AYE quit talking about my moms before I throw this fist across that yuck face!", Riley warned him.

"YOU gave birth to these niggas of havoc?", he asked

Issa got angry quick; she stepped off the curb and drew her face close to his. Though she was angry, he still couldn't get over how much more attractive she was up closer.

"What's your name?", she asked

"U-Uncle Ruckus no relation", he replied

Issa rose a brow in surprise of the name. "Oook, Uncle Ruckus I'm going to need you to set aside your unethical ignorance of a theory and just get my family and I safely to Timid Deer Lane ok...

"Yes, yes", he replied nervously, he couldn't take much more of her beauty and the fact that she was beautiful while being black was just too much for his mind to wrap around.

"We are TIRED and HUNGRY; we don't need THIS right now got me", she finished.

"Yeah nigga!", Riley yelled

They climbed in the taxi and waited as Ruckus scurried around the taxi and threw their things in the trunk. When he hopped back in the driver's seat, Issa had more weight on her tongue.

"I'ma let you in on a little something Uncle Ruckus...you don't want to get on my bad side", she explained

"Believe me you don't", Huey agreed in his normal nonchalant manner.

Uncle Ruckus stayed silent the whole ride. Huey watched as they drove past all of the mini marts and no good for nothing restaurants. The town never was a busy bustling place, but it also wasn't quiet either . Every corner turned there was a white person either jogging or on a bike; the day was perfect for those things, but Huey also experienced such behavior in the winter too. He shook his head at the old images in his head. He fidgeted about in his seat anxious to get to Grandad's and sleep.

Riley leaned almost laying in his seat; he had his foot rested on the back of Uncle Ruckus' seat and kicked to the rhythm of the music that blasted from his headphones. Ruckus kept his cool for a little while until he couldn't take it anymore. Ruckus let out a huge frustrated sigh and glanced through the review mirror; he opened his mouth but quickly closed it when he accidentally made eye contact with Issa. Her eyebrow was arched and her look threatening.

Ruckus chuckled nervously and asked, "Could you kindly ask Riley to stop kicking my seat?"

The words sounded forced and sweat leaked profusely from his forehead from keeping all of his "ratchedness" bottled up inside.

"Of course Uncle Ruckus", Issa replied in a congratulated manner, she placed her hand on Riley's leg which made him stop. Ruckus exhaled strongly and wiped the perspiration from his forehead. This was going to the longest ride ever.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow", Issa said as a smile grew gently on her face.<p>

When they arrived, four familiar faces welcomed them back. They all stood in a horizontal line and held a handcrafted sign that read "Welcome Home Freeman Family!"; its colors were bright and vibrant with some accents of glitter and pink, evident enough that it was the young peach-skinned girl's work of art; she went by the name Jazmine or Jazzy. They all climbed out of the car; Issa went straight into Grandad's opened arms. She held him tight for a long time. When they departed they exchanged a wordless hello with sincere eye contact. Jazmine jumped from the curb and ran to Huey who stared at her with no sign of any amusement; she wrapped her arms around him; he let her hug as long as she wanted but didn't return it.

"I missed you guys soooo much!", she squealed, she jumped in place with both palms bouncing together.

Huey watched as she put on a dramatic show of her sincere feelings of his absence. Nothing has really changed about her except for the fact that her hair was braided into medium size box braids that dangled down to her mid-back. Other wise, she was still the same Jazmine. Huey rose a brow.

"You braided your hair.", he stated

Jazmine giggled. "Yup do you like it?"

Huey nodded.

Jazmine giggled again. "My friend's mom braided it for me"

Riley walked up to them and eyed Jazzy's hair.

"Didn't recognize you when we was driving up in here", he admitted

Jazzy pulled Riley into her arms and squeezed him.

"Dang Jazmine ya know I don't do all dat mushy stuff!", he complained as he tried to breath.

She let him go with a somewhat guilty but happy look. "Sorry I can't help it I just missed you guys!", she exclaimed.

"You must be Issa.", Tom said as he offered his hand.

Issa smiled and hugged him. "I only hug and yes I am she"

Shock from sudden affection, Tom blushed with a great big white smile. He cleared his throat. "I feel like I already know you."

"Your beautiful.", said Sarah, she stood on the side of Tom and watched her husband choke up. Her big ocean blue eyes traced Issa from her head down to her toes; Sarah smiled when Issa hugged her.

"Oh.", Sarah giggled

"How come we never met you?", asked Jazmine, she rocked her foot and stared at the ground.

Issa knelt down to her and smiled at the curious child. "You must be Jazmine; I heard so much about you"

"REALLY?", Jazmine squealed as she hopped in place.

Issa chuckled. "Yes and I am so stoked to have finally met you."

Jazimine jumped into Issa's arms.

"You are so pretty just like Mr. Freeman said", said Jazmine, she let Issa free from her tight hug and looked at her well wrapped head. Jazzy gasped. "Can you wrap my head too."

Everyone laughed at her excitement. She was so cute and innocent at times that all you could do was laugh. Jazzy could make the saddest person smile in seconds. She just knew how to make people's gloomiest days not so gloomy anymore. Though Huey still wasn't happy about the sudden transition, he was glad that he still had his family and friends.

**Well tell me what you guys think OK I wanna see some reviews and more follows please! Love Ya! ;)**


	4. Her Memories

**Hey guys sorry it has been so long, but I had two family tragedies happen on the same day and it took a toll on the family and I, but here it is. This is just a filler of my OCs hope you enjoy! **

**Her Memories**

"I-it's just music," a nine year old girl stuttered, she squeezed her eyes tight afraid of what was next to come. Her predicament came true. A large male's hand flew across the room and landed on the tiny girl's tender face. It was so much force that it made her fall back a few feet from her oppressor; she held her face in terror and refused to stand; his words struck her like whips. She could barely hear them because of her muffled cry.

"I-I w-wanna go home," she wailed

"What home? Bitch you have no home", he shot back

She looked up from her hands; she could only see the man's silhouette which was blurred because of the flooded tears in her eyes. Was he right? Why did her mother send her to this disgusting place? It was ran down and it held many roaches which she feared greatly. Most of the time she felt alone because she was the only girl and the only one who was punished because she had a dream. A dream of being somebody everyone would love and look up to. She imagined herself lifting up her brothers and sisters through song and heart. The mind games her foster parent played only made her strive for it more until he reminded her that she was in fact alone. Come to think of it, she had one person and one person only, Hendrix Freeman. The eleven year old boy across the street. The same boy who would sit next to her on the bus and make her smile after she shed her last tear; the same boy who would speak as if he lived 50 plus years or longer when he had only been alive for one year over a decade. So maybe her hateful foster parent was wrong after all.

One Saturday afternoon she headed out for a frozen kool-aid cup at Geezy Freezy's stand. Her taste buds yearned for the sweet frozen and addictive beverage; only a few blocks away, however; the heat made that an obstacle within itself. Her large mahogany eyes squinted surrendering to the sun's UV waves. Suddenly, a few of the foster boys busted out of the door and into the smoldering heat. One of them turned to see the young girl scared and pinned into the corner of the brick house. He climbed the stairs and pushed at her. She quickly rotated with her back faced towards him; her breath quickened and her eyes teared up. She coughed when she inhaled a web formed in the creases of the brick.

"Cry," he demanded as he gripped at her chunky twist and pulled at it multiple times. Her head jerked back and forth violently. She held the top of it to relieve some of the pain.

"Let go!" she screamed, it ripped through her throat like nails through wood.

The young boy found much pleasure from it and continued on with the crude behavior.

"Aye!"

The boy paused and face the voice.

"Let her go"

The voice was more at ease now yet still threatening. She wanted to see who her hero was, but she was too afraid to move. Her eyes stayed glued shut.

"Niggas who like to hit girls are weak faggots who give real men bad names", he stated

"Who you calling a faggot bitch!" the bully yelled.

Footsteps were heard coming up the cement stairs. "You nigga", he responded. The bully grew angry and threw a punch, but the boy only moved his head which caused the bully to miss. The boy smiled mischievously and dropped kicked the moralless kid and in result sent him rolling down the steps leaving him with skinned up hands, elbows and knees. All the rest of the troubled kids laughed hysterically. The boy rose a brow; he thought it was funny how they all believed to be off the hook. They were just as guilty from rooting it on. He snatched out his steel bebe gun, grinned and shot them all in the groin. They all fell to their knees and wailed. Some ran in pain and fear. Proud of his work, he walked up to the girl still pinned to the wall, and rested his hand on her shoulder. She shook at his touch which made him frown.

"Issa it's only me"

Her eyes instantly opened releasing the trapped tears she held the whole time the terrifying act was in play. She jumped into his arms and hid her face on his white tank top.

"Hendrix," is all she said

He could feel her warm tears stain his white T, but he didn't mind. She was his friend and seeing her in the pain she was in only made him on edge.

"Don't worry your safe now," he soothed.

"I know", she said, her words still muffled.

Issa looked into the face of her protector. "Teach me", she said abruptly. "Teach me your skills so I can protect myself PLEASE HENDRIX; I'm sick and tired of being afraid I want-

"To be free from feeling numb?" he broke in. "No longer desolate?"

"Y-yeah how, how did you know that?" she asked in surprise.

"I was when my mom died," he responded, he looked away.

Issa grabbed his face gently with both hands and smiled.

"Help me to feel again", she said

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while. He nodded with a stern look and grabbed her hand, directing her to another life.

**Tell me what you guys thought about it! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4: Just Settling

**Here it is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Just Settling**

SMACK!

Issa opened her eyes to her eldest son's hand on her face, and before her half sleeping mind could comprehend what just happened, another hit to the face. Issa slowly rose and rubbed at the tender spot; she knew Huey was asleep now and didn't want to wake him; he had trouble sleeping, so his decision was to share Issa's king size bed. She silently scoped the large and unfamiliar room. It was so different from home. First of all it was HUGE, at least compared to their old place. The king size bed sat in the middle of the room right across from the window on her left, which shared a beautiful view of the neighborhood. It smelled like fresh new paint which explained the new feminine vibe it gave off; a soft, deep magenta covered the walls. Granddad must have redecorated the whole room just for her. She grew warm inside just thinking about the love he had for her. He always made her feel just as much of his daughter as he claimed her to be; he was always there for her just as much as Hendrix was. The floors were glazed wood, a shade of reddish brown, and the curtains were white as sea foam. Her dresser was a dark red wood; it looked to be a relic and for some reason it felt familiar. In a languid manner she rose out of bed and walked to the dresser. Her fingers traced the old wood; she watched her fingers dance and bounce as she ran them across the dresser's old battle wounds. The silence was broken by soft whimpers; Issa jolted at the sound of Huey's night terrors. She silently watched her son fight for his life in his sleep. Issa's face expression grew worried. Her hand gently laid against his forehead and slid through his hair. She began humming softly; the tune danced out of her mouth so warm and settle. She watched as her voice calmed the fighting boy slowly like a sedative. Her eyes never left him; she stood there for a few more seconds just to make sure he was ok. She peeled the covers from his overheated body and lifted him in her arms. She smiled as he tightly held onto her. Her steps were as silent as a feather's fall as she ventured to the boys' room; when she felt her son slipping a little, she bounced him back into her arms securely.

"I will always protect you baby", she whispered, she squeezed him tighter. "I love you and will never let anything happen to this family…I will protect you with my LIFE," she continued.

Her legs stopped once she reached the room and she stood there for a while. Even though she knew Huey was asleep she kept the comforting words flowing from her soft lips. The words made her feel a little secure and a little bit stronger and a little less afraid. Issa knew she meant every word and she also knew they were possible things, but something inside made her feel somewhat insecure and she didn't know why. Her lips pressed against Huey's cheek. Her eyes closed tightly once they connected with his smooth skin. She sighed and walked in the room and was suddenly accompanied by Riley's snore and muffled voices from his headphones. She placed Huey in his bed and walked over to Riley and his music filled ears; she pulled the headphones off and kissed his forehead. Her fingers trickled between his braids.

"My baby boy I love you with all my heart and the same goes for you too," she whispered, she knelt and kissed his cheek. "I will keep you safe ok?" Issa watched him breath; his rhythm was slow and soft now. Issa figured it was from the loud music that made it rough in the beginning. She covered his half naked body with his comforter and tiptoed out of the room. It was going to be awhile before sleep would claim her, so she decided to make a cup of green tea to sooth her strained nerves.

"I'm not really fond of surprises", said Huey, he sat up straight in his seat as Issa placed fresh, hot and golden pancakes onto his plate.

"Well you will be of this surprise", Issa assured

Huey rose a brow at her comment. "Can you just tell me?"

Issa smiled and shoved a fork full in her mouth.

"Boy shut up and eat your food, if your mom says she wants to surprise you then let her," corrected Granddad.

Huey sighed and did as he was told.

"Yeah I mean I ain't easy to surprise I'mma probably find out anyway though," said Riley

Issa chuckled at his confidence; she couldn't stop smiling things were finally looking up. The bell rang abruptly; Issa took a quick sip of her milk and hopped up to answer it.

"Hellooo you must be that daughter Robert couldn't stop talking about," the stranger introduced before he invited himself inside.

Issa took in the man's appearance. She traced him from head to toe. "I'm sorry you are?"

"Ed…Ed Wuncler Sr. I'm a great friend of Robert."

"Issa Freeman"

"I know exactly who you are", Mr. Wuncler said, he smiled confidently.

Issa rose a brow. "Is that so?" she asked as she followed the round and elegantly dressed man. His suit was a light shade of gray and as wrinkle free as could be. His skin white and face hard and old; he looked up to no good. There was just something Issa didn't like about him. She folded her arms and continued to follow him; her eyes never left the wandering body. He treated the place as if it were his. Issa stared right through the man; Robert caught on to her mood quick and intervened before things grew uncomfortable or hot.

"Mr. Wuncler sir how are you this morning?" asked Granddad

"Fucked", the man responded strongly "seems like this town I invested in gets shittier day by day"

Granddad laughed loudly and awkwardly. The two men grabbed each other's shoulder and chanted a ridiculous phrase.

"Haha… you know Robert… you're the only one I can really relate to nowadays…all the others are nothing but cock suckers but you…no you are nothing like them.", Wuncler admitted.

"I like to think I'm nothing like them…first of all I'm not gay second of all if you don't keep it real then you'll never get the respect you deserve."

"You couldn't have said it any better", said Mr. Wuncler with a chuckle.

Issa walked up to the precarious man. Her face read pure discernment. Washed away by confusion; she swore she had seen him from somewhere.

"You own this town?" she asked with distrust in her voice.

"Yes, I invested my whole life into this shitty hole…but I can't complain because now my money is making Monnaaay and you know how much I love MONEY", he explained, his tone was pointed out by his sarcasm. But Issa knew he lived up to every word he said.

"Mmmmhmmm probably all blood money", she said nonchalantly.

Granddad cleared his throat. "Give us a second Ed"

Ed nodded his head as he took in a long glance at Issa. "Nice talking business with you Mrs. Freeman", he said with deep suspense and no gratitude what so ever.

Issa glared at him.

Granddad grabbed her by the arm and lead her to the kitchen. He held an angry look and crossed his arms. Issa's face expression changed quickly, from hot to apologetic. She knew the only time he would show he was upset with her was when he crossed his arms and didn't say a word; leaving it all up to her to explain herself.

"What is wrong with you Issa?" he eventually asked

"I'm sorry daddy Freeman but I just don't trust your friend."

"Hell he's not my friend he's just the man that owns my house and I keep the peace so I can KEEP my house," he admitted, the words came out so blunt and truthful that Issa cracked a smile.

"Wait a minute the man that owns your house…so HE'S the one that-

"Yes he's the one that pulled some strings to get Hendrix transferred to Woodcrest," Granddad broke in.

Issa stood there shocked at the explanation.

"Are there any ties?" she asked cautiously; she didn't want the distrustful man to hear anything.

"Any ties?" Granddad rubbed his face out of frustration. "No cutie pie…now I see where Huey got all that paranoid stuff from"

"It's not being paranoid Daddy Freeman I just wanna keep my family_

"Safe I know I know and you all are safe I promise you that." He reassured.

Issa sighed as her puckered lips moved to the side displaying frustration. Granddad smiled at her adorable upset expression and pulled her in for a hug.

"I want you to be safe too ok", she whispered as her muffled voice escaped from his soft green sweater. His scent was still the same from when she could remember. He would always hold her in his arms when she came to his house crying with bumps and bruises all over from her enraged foster parent. She squeezed him tight.

Granddad chuckled. "You know me I keeps it safe all the time", he clowned.

Issa looked up at him in suspense. "Really?"

"Ok SOMETIMES", he chuckled.

"Yo who died?" asked Riley as he shoved Potato chips in his mouth.

"Boy are those MY potato chips", Granddad asked angrily.

Riley smirked naughtily. "Nope they mine now"

Granddad's faced went from shocked to angry quick.

"I know you better not have got into my orange juice!"

Riley stopped chewing and looked at his mom.

Granddad growled and started to undo his belt. "Nigga you know not to drink my orange juice!"

Riley hid behind Issa. "Ma don't let him beat me"

"Whoa whoa whoa...daddy Freeman calm down I will get you some more orange juice ok", Issa soothed.

"I need my full days' worth of vitamin C and that boy knows that", he continued as Issa walked him to his recliner; Ed grinned at Issa as she gently sat Granddad down. Issa rolled her eyes at the nosey white man.

"I know I know just calm down before you make your blood pressure rise", Issa comforted

Issa rose and walked by Mr. Wuncler.

"Nice meeting you", she forced out.

"Same here lovely"

Issa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The boys walked in and sat in their normal spots. Riley in the corner of the couch and Huey in the middle of the one across from Riley. Huey ignored all the tension in the room; he was used to Riley and Granddad's bickering, so he just grabbed a book and tuned everyone out.

Wuncler walked over to Issa and grabbed hold of her shoulder. She squeezed her hands into fists and held her breath. _Keep it together Issa for daddy Freeman_

"About that husband of yours…

Issa didn't give the man a chance to finish, as soon as he mentioned Hendrix, she took guard and fast. Her attention was all on him now.

"Seeing I own everything…I have complete authority over the prison and since you are the daughter of a very well friend of mine…visiting hours do not apply to you or the family in any way," he explained

Huey looked up from his book and rose a brow. He tuned in for the rest.

"Now transferring him was not an easy job, so you may owe me a few favors", Wuncler added.

It grew silent.

"Hahaha, just kidding but go on ahead and take advantage of the unlimited visiting hours…have a late night what do you people say nowadays BOOTY CALL?"

Issa's body tensed up; she couldn't handle his white ignorance any longer.

"Wait dad's here in Woodcrest?" asked Huey, he hopped off the couch and walked to Issa.

"Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise", Issa responded

"Yeah! So that means we can see him anytime", Riley celebrated

Issa loosened up and smiled. "Yup"

"Yeah", Riley cheered on.

Huey was happy that he could see his dad any time he wanted; however, he didn't trust Wuncler not one bit. The man was a menace to his own town with only his care and love for money. Huey knew there had to be some other reason for his kind act. Did he want to collect debt from the family, or was it something more occult. Wuncler caught onto Huey's suspense. He reacted by grinning his up to no good expression and headed towards the door.

"Take care FreeeeMAAAN family I shall see yet another time"

"Yo hold up where Ed at?" asked Riley

Mr. Wuncler's face wrinkled with anger.

"He's probably out making a FOOL of himself like usual", he spat out "him and that useless wanna be"

Riley chuckled. "Rummy my nigga, they at the house?"

"Seems there is no other house they claimmm…I wish the dumb fuck would move out already", Mr. Wuncler continued to complain. "I'm heading home now…probably going to find me some niiice Russian gals and end my day there if you know what I mean", Wuncler elbowed Granddad and laughed his disturbing, rich and raspy laugh.

Huey and Issa shared irritable glances.

"I suppose you can ride with me; my driver has a few more hours under his belt…maybe you can get their asses out of my mansion for a while"

"Hell yeah!," Riley responded wildly.

SMACK!

"OW!" Riley rubbed the back of his neck.

Issa pulled him to her side with a vexed look.

"I told you to watch that mouth", she said through clenched teeth. She looked at Mr. Wuncler's amused face. "Sorry but he won't be going anywhere with you"

A malicious smile appeared on his old face. He finally walked out the door.

"See ya Robert…thinking about throwing a party…love to see you and the family there!," he called, his voice faded the closer he got to the limo.

"Alright we'll see you there!"

Granddad closed the door and sighed.

"Daddy Freeman?" Issa's voice was at a questionable tone.

"We ARE attending that party", Granddad demanded

"Granddad you do remember what happened the last time we attended his party?" Huey broke in.

"Yesss I remember how could I FORGET Hueeey", Granddad answered mockingly.

"So maybe it's not such a great idea", said Huey

"Well I don't really have an option now do I?"

"Of course you do; you don't owe him anything", Huey chimed in.

"Shut up…I'm going to watch that long ass Temptations' movie and I don't want any disturbances." Granddad cut in and walked into the living room.

While all of the chaos continued, Riley cowered away; he tiptoed half way out of the kitchen right before Issa pulled him right back in.

"Riley I don't want you hanging out with them," Issa demanded

"But they my homies"

"I don't care who they are I don't want to catch you around them alright"

Riley folded his arms and mumbled.

"Understood?" Issa asked a little louder then.

"Yeah", Riley pouted.

Issa smiled and glanced at her fuzzy head kid. "Good now come on let's go and take these braids out."

"Reallyy like now?"

With no response she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him along. Riley fought back by holding his weight down a little, so she lifted him and held him by the waist wrapped in her arms and began towards the stairs.

"Yo Huey help a nigga out", Riley called out.

"Nope", Huey responded, his words held little feeling. He sat back down in his usual spot and opened a book. Though he had it opened, his mind soared. His father was here, and he could see him anytime he wanted and for some reason he didn't feel like the way he thought he feel, instead he felt nothing.

"What is your problem now boy?" granddad broke in.

Huey eyes lifted off the page and glanced at Granddad's unexpected question.

"Now I know for a fact there is no way you are still on that same page so something must be running in that head", he added

For some reason he didn't have an answer.

"Well if you're not willing to talk about it go, your thoughts are too loud… I can't hear my damn movie"

Huey sighed and climbed off the couch. He could still hear Granddad rambling on about how he felt he deserved to be left alone for at least a few hours a day. As Huey neared the kitchen where Riley was getting his hair washed, he paused and closed his eyes tight.

"It's my dad…I don't know why I don't feel happy but I don't feel bad either it's just…I feel empty", Huey admitted, his voice sounded unsure. This got Granddad's attention. His old rough face softened and his mouth opened.

"You feel something Huey… that emptiness is feeling it's just an uncomfortable one," Granddad said softly.

"You just have to let that empty feeling be replaced with happiness and I am pretty sure you'll feel that once you get to see him again", Granddad added. He sounded pretty confident in his words but that wasn't enough for Huey.

"I can't", Huey finally said

"And why not", asked Granddad.

"Because he's still locked up", Huey replied, this time he sounded fed up. He hated talking about it but this time it felt different with Granddad. Granddad fell silent and nodded at Huey's words.

"He will get out of this I know he will; he has only did good and good people are never punished for nothing…this is just something temporary...He will only come out stronger Huey", Granddad reassured.

"Do you really believe that Granddad…that good people aren't punished… that's all myth good people are punished all the time because they stick out in this corrupted world ", said Huey.

Granddad listened quietly to all of Huey's negative insight, but something deep down in him didn't want to believe any of it. Yes, of course good people are punished but that doesn't mean forever their lives are destroyed, no it doesn't work out that way. It's an experience they just have to face for a short time. Robert's face wrinkled up at the thoughts of seeing his son behind bars and in a way Huey was right about this world being so corrupt; he hated that Hendrix had to be the prime example of it too. Huey stood there silent but this time facing his grandfather. Though he had his mind made up already, he still wanted to hear his grandfather's positive outlook.

"Huey it is up to you how to carry on with this; being happy isn't hurting your father; he wants you to carry on with your life like you would if he were here at home", Granddad encouraged. "Just think how he would feel if he knew how you were feeling…he'd be torn Huey…just let your main purpose be helping him through this", said Granddad

Huey listened attentively to his grandfather's words and took in everything like he would a book of speeches. Granddad was right, in order for Hendrix to get through this rough time, he was going need a helping hand. Huey was going to be his voice and heart on the outside no matter what it took.

Issa smiled at her youngest as he grimaced. After it was properly blow combed; Issa took a step back to admire Riley's hair growth. It was way passed shoulder length. Issa ran her fingers through it with plenty of coconut oil and then glazed his hair with fresh homemade, whipped raw, African Shea Butter. His hair glistened royally. Issa smirked at her hard work; she loved doing hair and she felt bad for Riley because he would always fall victim of her work.

"I can't wait to open my salon again", she admitted as she began braiding his head.

"Me too", Riley retorted, he closed both eyes tightly when she began a fresh braid. "Then you won't stay all up in my head"

Issa moved her puckered lips to the side. An hour later Riley was finally free. He hopped out of the chair and admired the sleek and fresh braids.

"Yeaaah"

The braids were almost like abstract art in his head.

"Man I'm clean", he bragged still admiring his new look in the mirror. Issa smiled at her son's arrogance.

"I knew you would like it", said Issa, she ran her fingers through the shiny braids. "These should last a little longer since they're smaller", she finished.

Riley continued to pose in the mirror as Issa cleaned up after herself. She loved doing hair, but most importantly she missed her clients in Chicago. She sighed at the thought of them.

**More will becoming soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Battles

**This chapter is in Hendrix Freeman's (Father of Huey and Riley) point of view! ;)**

**Chapter 5: Battles**

Everyday is a battle; I crave for my family's presence all day long; my mind is always heavy on what's next to come. Never have I ever been worried about the future until now; there was never a need or a reason to. I had always believed that the present time is here now, so work with it and never worry about something you cannot see or change. That philosophy has always worked for me, but now, no now nothing makes any sense anymore. I have been incarcerated for nothing at all…well maybe something, but not even putting me behind bars can keep me from making a difference in my people. I live just to see my people woke; one of the many things I struggle with is keeping my mouth shut about the truth. Naw, there is no way in hell I can hold my tongue when it comes to my people, my black people, being free from these psychological chains. It burns me when I watch them kill each other and hate themselves just because society tells them to. Society is telling me right now to give up and to fuck everything I believe in, but it is never going to happen. To keep my mind fresh and sane in this fucked up world, I just remember why God has placed me here on earth for one reason and one reason only, to wake my people the fuck up!

The pain ripped through my sleep like light does darkness. The man I was chained next to half way dragged me out of my seat.

"Nigga wake the fuck up I ain't bout to get fucked because your slow ass want to hold up the line!" he demanded, he pulled me towards his direction as I stumbled onto my feet; I was disoriented because I was still half sleep. The ride seemed longer than last time.

I was told this was my last transfer. Whatever the hell that meant. When I finally got my ass together, I was finally here to my unknown destination. My face swelled with shock and a little bit of joy all at once. I read the name on the building "Woodcrest Prison Facility". The first thing that slipped my lips were "I hope you're here". I half whispered it but clearly not low enough.

"What you say nigga?" my chained acquaintance asked, he turned and stared me in the eyes. We stopped as we waited for the other inmates in line to deal business with the officers in charge ahead.

He proceeded to watch me and traced me feet first to head. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Here we go._

"I asked you a question bitch," he continued, his face was unreasonably close.

"Why is it that-, I motioned my eyes up and down his body to make a point. "It always has to be this way with you…I don't have a problem with you but what I do have a problem with is you placing your insecurities and fears on someone who seems easy and trys to play the O.G card to feel safe and accepted?"

The young man scuffed and looked around. "Nigga seems? You don't seem easy and weak you ARE…I will kill you, fuck you up good", he whispers in my ear. He grinned at his own words and watched my face expression go from careless to sorry.

I shook my head in disappointment. Just to think that all of my young brothas at home had the same mind set, and were either here or on their way to prison sickened my soul. It was how well the system tore them, but I still wasn't going to let it win. The boy, excuse me, young man looked to be around twenty-three years old still fresh to the world, and here he was locked up because he let the system have its way with him.

"What's that…nothing to say…exactly bitch ass nigga," he turned his back towards me proudly and let out a loud chuckle.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to relieve some of the built up anger. I walked closer to him and said, "You don't have to be this way," I watched as he stiffened at my words. "I'm not your enemy THEY are and if you continue to go the way you are going, you just become another blind slave to them."

He stayed quiet and he listened but only because he was fed up with me. He finally broke the silence between us. "Betta not catch you sleeping because when I do I'm going to paint this whole fucking prison with your blood," he threatened.

I gave him his space and the line began to move again. The chains around my wrist and ankles were tight and rubbed my wrists raw; therefore, each movement I made stung. I hated being treated like a caged animal and seen as one, but in reality I knew this was only the beginning of a new chapter.

When we finally entered the building, four security officers stood guard at the entrance three white and one black. For some reason the black one continued to scream some pretty petty shit. I shook my head at his ignorance and walked through the doors as told. We were all told to stand still as they kept count.

CLICK*

CLICK*

CLICK*

Man did I hate that noise. The black security officer began to take the handcuffs off of all the prisoners once they were assigned to their cells. I was roomed with an old timer; he looked to be around in his late fifties. He wore a hard and tired look on his face, probably a native to the place. I stood in front of the cell and said nothing to him. Though he was an older brotha, didn't mean he was anyone to play with. I had to learn who I was dealing with before I tried getting comfortable with whom I closed my eyes with. I held my hands out to the security officer and waited for him to uncuff me. He stared angrily at me as if we were old time enemies. I kept my head up and showed him nothing in return; I didn't have the time to entertain anyone.

"Well…Well what do we have here…another jiggaboo to fill these here cells," He said, he held amusement within his words. Before he opened my cell, he stared deeply in my eyes with a glare. His glass eye distracted me from his actual stare. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he then asked.

"No you don't," I responded

"Yeah you're probably right…you know all you monkeys look alike"

_Monkeys? Oh so he's one of them brothas…always trying to impress the white man. Pitiful._

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the cell.

"Hey did I tell you to walk to your cell boy!" he yelled.

I watched him grab at his nightstick.

"Ruckus! I see you met Mr. Freeman!" an old white man yelled.

I watched him cautiously as he continued to walk our direction. I was curious as to how he knew my name; it flowed out of his mouth so casual. No type of familiarity or anything struck me when he held out his hand, and he was close enough for me to see every detailed feature. I rose my brow; why did he want to shake my hand? I AM an inmate. The corners of his old mouth curled when he smirked.

"Mr. white man sir, you really shouldn't touch them they're dangerous savages!," warned Uncle Ruckus.

He ignored him and grabbed my hand anyway. "Don't mind him…he seems to take all of his jobs serious but shouldn't we all?"

"But Mr. Wuncler Sir; you really shouldn't_

"Ruckus?"

"Yes Mr. Wuncler Sir?" he responded quickly.

"Shut up you're giving me a headache"

"Yes Sir"

"Now where are my manners…I'm Ed Wuncler Sr." he said.

"Hendrix Freeman", I stated.

Mr. Wuncler chuckled and said, "You are probably wondering why I the head of this prison wanted to meet you in such a personal manner…well I know your father Robert very well…actually we are good friends and thought maybe it be best that I introduce myself."

I listened attentively and watched him closely. He was a mysterious man to me. Seeing that he owned a prison, I could only imagine what type of person he was. When he finished talking to me he walked away leaving me with this Ruckus man whom seemed very off to me.

"Is it fine for me to walk into my cell Ruckus?" I asked as clear and real as I possibly could.

"That's Officer Uncle Ruckus to you nigga! No relation" he corrected as he pointed his nightstick in my face.

I closed my eyes and sighed. _This is going to be a rough day._

"I know them little heathens of yours…them two little niggas cause nothing but pain and misfortune to this here beautiful town…a white man's town that is…the only reason you niggas should be coming here is to either ONE, work for the white man or TWO come to this prison and work for the white man practically for FREE!" Uncle Ruckus ranted.

My jaw tightened and I could feel my heart race, but I held my tongue because for one I knew my mouth is what really got me in trouble, and what I really didn't need was any setbacks; all I knew was I had to get out and back to my family.

I walked in the cell and held my things under my arm; the old man never took his eyes off of me same as I never did him. We didn't say anything to each other, but I gave him nothing more but a simple nod; a sign of recognition. He returned it and relaxed; he even dropped his stare. I placed my things onto my cell bed and sat down silently, sighed and held my face in the palm of my hands. The days weren't getting any harder, but they weren't getting easier either. I pulled out my letter; it was from Issa and the boys. I waited to open it because I knew it was the only thing that was going to settle me in. Although it was already opened and tampered with, I cherished the moment as I pulled it from its envelope and read the letter. A smile crept up on my face and I brushed the letter against my nose to catch her scent. It was in fact still intact; I closed my eyes and wondered about her and the boys. How they were and if they finally felt safe. They are here in Woodcrest…with me. I chuckled a little just at the thought of Huey's mental state about the whole situation in general. He hated Woodcrest. I took a last whiff of the letter before placing it in its new home. Right in my book along with the others. I paused when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I quickly reacted with one of my defense moves, but it was just as quickly blocked as it was done. The older man held my wrist in his palm, along with his other against my chest. He knew a few moves himself. We stared at one another for a good minute before he pushed me away.

"Here you dropped this," he said, he handed me a picture of Huey and Riley. They were standing in front of the house in Chicago…our home. I could tell they weren't having it with the picture. I chuckled once again.

"Thanks," I said. "I really appreciate it."

"Nothing like family my brotha," he stated as he slowly laid his head down onto his mattress. "Sometimes they're the only thing keeping us going in here"

His voice was smooth but aged; he sounded pretty wise. I could tell he wanted to hold a conversation, but I was still apprehensive. I didn't know anything about this man. I smirked and nodded at his statement. He didn't really approve of it, so he rose from the position and sat straight up. He gave me a stern look.

"Son, it is rude not to speak directly to your elders you know," he said, he stared and waited for a response which I did not give, but we both cracked smiles and laughed it off.

"Steven," he stated.

"Hendrix," I greeted.

Steven leaned back once again; he dazed at the ceiling of the cell, "Hendrix Freeman…hmmm it has potential," he admitted.

"Potential?" I asked.

"Yes young brotha potential," he replied as he turned to face me and get a better look at me. "Listen where do you stand in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

He slowly rose from his spot and stared directly into my eyes. "Where…do…you stand my young brotha?" he asked again but with much emphasis.

I stood and slowly walked towards him. "I stand with and for my people", I replied as I returned the stare.

He smiled and chuckled and laid right back down, closed his eyes and said "that's what I'm talking"

I chuckled and shook my head with a smile.

Some time had passed. A few hours I believed, it was getting harder and harder trying to keep up with the time; I had no watch or anything at that matter to let me know. The system had great belief that time management was a privilege. The cell doors swung open all at once as that Uncle Ruckus man traveled passed each cell.

"Alright you savages and monkeys time for lunch!"

The whole time I was eating I could feel a pair of eyes eating at my back; I knew who it was, but I tried to pay him no mind. This whole situation was a giant pain; the more trouble I supposedly stirred up, the more time I get in this giant ass cage. I wasn't willing to put my family through no more pain. Though I am not guilty of anything, I still believed it was partially my fault. I knew the game as well as I knew myself. I knew what I was getting in; stirring up trouble with the government is like starting a wild fire. I sighed and just continued to eat my food as so much ran through my mind.

"Just got here and already made some enemies huh?" Steven asked, he was studying me.

"I don't choose my enemies they choose me," I replied, I pushed my tray to the side. The food was already making my stomach turn.

Steven chuckled at my quote. "You know what? I'd be careful; I heard so much about that boy and he just got here," Steven warned.

"Yeah I know," I said as I stood to my feet and grabbed my tray. "You be careful of what you consume," I added, I smiled when he stopped chewing and glared at me.

I began walking to my cell. My stomach was killing me more and more. Once I entered my cell, my body just wouldn't allow me to hold in the vile food any longer, so I bent over the stainless steel toilet and vomited. I gasped for air after I finished and straightened myself up. Man did I miss Issa's African dishes.

"Looks like someone couldn't hold their food what a little bitch"

I quickly faced the voice; it was the young brotha from earlier and two other guys. One had a very distinctive tattoo on his face of the word life, and the other was tall and aggressive. I furrowed my brows and exhaled. I was sick and tired of the constant obstacles that flew my way, however; I wasn't going to show them any sign of weakness. The young brotha walked my and pulled out a shank.

"Make one noise and I'm going to split your shit wide open," he demanded in a low tone.

I eyed both of his partners and asked, "What do you want?"

He smiled and answered, "Your pride nigga"

"My pride?" I asked in a questionable but irritated tone.

He continued to smile and got closer to me and motioned his head to the side making his boys grab me. They grabbed both of my arms and held me there. I glared at the young brotha as he slipped his weapon back in his pocket and rammed his knee into my stomach.

The wind was knocked and pulled from my stomach and lungs after the second time. I gasped for air as they dropped me to my knees. I tried regaining my strength before they played out anymore of their plans if they had any. My body grew stiff with anger when he mentioned me bowing to him. I bow to no one. I slowly rose to my feet with a face sketched of anger.

"You sure you want to try my pride?" I asked.

"Nigga try your pride? What you think you unstoppable or sumum?" he asked angrily.

"I think I am just a brotha with enough pride you can try if you want…but I must warn you it is nothing you take away from me no matter what you do," I admitted.

I stood in position as they all laughed; I watched the young brotha pull out his weapon.

"You gon learn today and be my damn slave since that's all you talk about," he implied.

All three rushed my way, but I focused on the two behind. I rammed both of them in the throats with my forearms and listened to the both of them fall to their knees and cough. I looked at the young one coming my way and grabbed his arm, twisted it causing him to shriek. He dropped his weapon and hollered for both of his boys to get up. They both stared at each other with indefinite looks. They slowly stood to their feet and backed away.

"The only thing that stands in this nigga's way is a damn gun which we don't have man," the tall one addressed.

The other agreed and ran out of the cell with no hesitation.

"Bring yalls faggot asses back here!" he yelled, he tried to pull free from my grip, but I wouldn't budge. Instead I shoved him into the wall and held my arm up to his throat I began to hold pressure. His eyes began to tear up a little from the lack of air. He struggled to reach his freedom.

"You know what you're really becoming a pain in my ass," I admitted, I loosened my grip and release him once I noticed his wheezing. He held onto his neck and coughed and panted.

Once he gained his breath; he side-eyed me and dived for his weapon. I quickly reacted and stomped on his leg and walked to the weapon picked it up and held it to his cheek. His breathing quickened.

"You hate me because I speak truth…but killing me will never get rid of it. Instead of giving them what they want…do yourself a favor and free yourself…right now you are the system's bitch…don't be anymore." I informed.

He wasn't fighting back anymore and he was quiet. It wasn't the weapon I was holding to his face either. He was actually listening.

"I don't have anything out there for me," he broke in, his voice was shaking.

I let him go and watched him straightened himself up. He looked at me and glared.

"You got family right?" he asked.

I didn't know if he deserved an answer or not but I did. "Yes"

"Well I don't have anybody but a few records that is going to keep my ass locked up in here for a while…you preach about getting out and shit… but there is nothing out there for me"

"There is always something or someone worth fighting for," I said.

He waited for my last words.

"And that's you; no matter what you did in the past there are programs out there for you…educate yourself and live life for YOU,"

He relaxed and slid to the ground. He wasn't looking at me but at the ground now. He rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"I'm going to be honest with you alright," he warned "I'm not in here because I wanted to be… just know that"

We exchanged eye contact; I nodded. Just to see how sincere he was made the moment less tense; now I didn't forget that just moments ago he tried to kill me, but what I did almost forget was that I was almost in the same situation too some years ago. We talked for a while and learned more about each other for a good hour or so.

"I'm just trying to stay alive in here man so you got to act the part and do some shit you normally wouldn't do," he explained.

"What's your name?" I finally asked.

"Royal," he replied.

An instant smile sketched my face.

"I don't want to be part of this shit anymore; I don't want to be the system's bitch or a nigga's bitch either," he said with much sincerity.

"The great thing is you don't have to be Royal," I said.

He looked up at me.

"Meet me outside later today," I added.

**Thanks sooo much for all of my readers' support out there! Love you guys and more is coming! Hope Hendrix stays strong in there…**


End file.
